Darkness Within
by AshikaMalfoy
Summary: The Wizarding War has left many casualties but along with that it has left them with a darkness due to use of dark spells. Story of our wizards and witches finding paths. RATED M. Some characters will have dark nature even the good ones. Warned: Violence, Sexual Nature and lots of Angst. Pairings: Hermione/Fred , Draco/Luna , Harry/Ginny
1. Prologue

Prologue

The war was over, that was all that mattered. Harry and Hermione stood in the back as Weasleys cried over the body of Percy. Molly Weasley, the witch who brought down Bellatrix was sobbing in her husband's chest. There was nothing they could do now to save their son. Bill was holding Fleur who had tears on her beautiful face. He had one hand over her stomach. Maybe she was pregnant but now was not the time and place to disclose it.

Hermione looked around. George and Ginny held Percy as they cried. Fred sat a bit away from his hands holding his face. Harry left her side and sat in front of Remus and Tonks, promising them that he will take care of their son. Just then a distinct person shadowed the Weasleys. The person's platinum blond hair were dirty and grey eyes were sad.

Everybody looked up to see Draco Malfoy, George and Ron stood up, their wet eyes glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Bill spoke softly.

"I am here to say that I am sorry for your loss" He said sincerely.

Everybody was shocked, Ron was going to speak but it was Ginny who spoke,

"Ron don't, he saved my life today, even Fred's"

Nobody said a word. Fred just nodded to confirm it. Hermione looked at him. Fred looked beaten, everybody did but the look on Fred's face tore her heart.

Molly stood up and engulfed Draco in a mood crushing hug. He wasn't expecting that, nobody was. He put his hand on her back and patted it softly.

Just then Kingsley who was now the Minister came to them and spoke in his deep voice.

"Arthur, Molly please go home and rest. Take your family with you. I will take care of your boy here" He sighed and looked at Percy. He turned towards Draco, "Mr Malfoy since you were underage and your mother testified that you were forced to take the Mark you are free to go now but your trail will be held soon. Your parents are now been carried to Azkaban"

Draco swallowed a lump and nodded.

He knew this would happen. His father being carted off to Azkaban was no surprise to him but his mother, his strong caring mother. He felt like killing someone. Again he felt the darkness that had plagued him since few days. He tried to control himself, thinking of the blonde girl he talked just one hour ago. He took deep breaths and nodded.

"Narcissa Malfoy saved my life. I would like to testify for her. Without her victory would have been impossible" Harry opened his mouth probably for the first time after he killed Voldemort.

Kingsley thought for few seconds. "I am sorry, I can't let that happen. There will be a trial for Mrs Malfoy. If she is cleared of all charges then she is free to go"

Draco looked at Harry Potter, the Boy who yet again lived, and muttered thanks and went in search of his mother to at least say good bye

"Come on everyone, let's go home" Molly said looking at her family.

Harry and Hermione stood next to each other unsure of what to do. Molly noticed that and held her hand towards them and with a pop they Disapparated.

Okay, this was just a start. Next Chapter One – The Burrowing Help


	2. Chapter 1: Thank You Hermione

**Chapter 1: Thank You Hermione**

Fred Weasley opened his eyes to see that they were standing on the outskirts of the Burrow, his home. Of course he shared a flat with his brother above their flat but it was never home. He looked to his left, George was holding his hand too tightly. It was their thing, holding each other's hand. Bill and Charlie were always together, they had their big boy's secret. Percy was the one who was always on his own, trying to read one book after the other, books which their father borrowed from the Ministry Library.

Percy.

No don't think about him, he told himself. He was wallowing in self-pity.

Next to George he saw his mom appear out of nowhere along with Harry and Hermione. Both of them were covered with dirt. Being on the run wouldn't have been easy. He looked at the witch and remembered the intense kiss he had seen between his brother and her. Don't know why a ball dropped in his stomach.

They entered the Burrow. Ron was the first to go inside and claim the bathroom, nobody protested. Hermione thought it was insensitive and childish of him. She regretting their kiss more now, more than that she was disappointed in it. It was nothing that she imagined it to be.

They all sat on the dining table except Fleur who sitting on Bill's lap on an old worn-out armchair and Harry and Ginny who were sitting on the sofa holding hand.

Molly got up and made her way to the kitchen,"You all must be famished, let me make some sandwiches"

"Don't exert yourself dear, take some rest" Arthur said clearly worried about his wife.

"Nonsense, I will make them in minutes" She said as she accioed bread from a cupboard.

Arthur nodded. He knew cooking was the only thing that could make her feel normal at the moment.

"I vill help 'ou" Fleur said getting up.

Hermione also got up to help but Molly stopped he,"Dear you don't have to help now. You should take rest"

But Hermione was doubtful that she could do that, after constant worrying, fighting and researching for the last few months it was hard to be still but she obliged with Mrs Weasley.

"I was surprised when Malfoy came to give condolence" Charlie said looking at his father.

"Yes, I was too. He seemed like a nice boy" Arthur nodded.

"Yes. He is related to us isn't he?" Molly said keeping the first batch of sandwiches in the middle of the table, "Not that Lucius would have acknowledged it but now it's all over and we can start over again. Why don't we include him for our family dinners?"

"That is a good idea love" Arthur smiled at his wife.

"Oi, what are you talking about including Malfoy, he is a Slytherin" Ron entered the room as he sniffed his way towards the sandwiches. He was wearing fresh clothes which now seemed too small for him.

"We are not at Hogwarts anymore Ron" George said rolling his eyes.

"Bud he id a dead eader" He said stuffing two sandwiches into his mouth.

"It was not by choice Ron, he had to take the Mark otherwise they would have killed his mother. We would have done the same if we were in his place" Bill said quietly.

Hermione mentally agreed with him. She always thought of Bill as the intelligent and well-reasoned person, there was a time when she had a crush on him. Ronald seemed unable to give any response but still protested about having to eat food with a Malfoy. Seeing every other person was okay with having him over, he just grumbled and stuffed a piece of sandwich in his mouth.

After everyone had eaten they went to their rooms to get fresh. Bill and Fleur left for Shell Cottage with a promise to come back later. Ginny and Hermione entered Ginny's room, without sparing a second Ginny jumped on to the bed not caring if her clothes were smeared with dirt and blood. She needed that sleep, even though she was safely underground with her parents, she spent countless night awake hoping to get some news from the trio and constantly worrying about them.

Hermione did the same thing but only after taking a shower and changing into clean clothes. She wore Harry's quidditch jersey along with some shorts that she pulled out from Ginny's wardrobe hoping she didn't mind.

She then got down on the bed she has been using every time she was in Burrow since last 4 years and went into a dreamless sleep.

Hours after she woke up, she saw that Ginny was still snoring silently. Hermione wished she could sleep like that but she was torn from the habit to sleep peacefully while on the run. She scougrified the sticky saliva from the corner of her mouth and went downstairs.

She wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake but wasn't so surprised to see the dark haired wizard sitting quietly on the sofa. Harry looked up and gave a small smile to her,"Fancy a walk?"

"Sure" she smiled back.

They walked hand in hand to the garden behind the Burrow. They could see garden gnomes trying to wrestle with each other, with no one bothering them since few months their number seemed to be increased. Hermione knew that in the next few days Mrs Weasley would appoint them with the task of degnoming the garden.

They went and stood below the large apple tree. Without saying anything Harry pulled her into a large hug.

"Thank you Mione. Thank you for everything. Me and Ron would have been long dead without you" He said holding her tightly.

She gasped and broke the hug, "Don't say stuff like this. It was all because of you Harry. You saved us. You killed Voldemort"

"I never would have been able to do that without you" He said sincerely, "I feel so hopeless that you had to suffer because of me. If you would have stayed hidden then you would have been unhurt" He said looking at the large scar on her arm.

"You are talking about this?" She said pointing at the 'mudblood' scar on her arm which was still bloody red like a newly done tattoo, "I will wear it as a memento of the war. That I was not afraid of being a muggleborn and that I survived as a muggleborn"

Harry nodded looking at the crooked structure of the Burrow.

"I still can't believe it's all over. You knew I was the last horcrux. Why didn't you tell me" He asked softly.

Hermione took in a breath, "I didn't want to believe it at first. I was going to tell you but then Ron left us and you wanted nothing more than ending the war there and there. I was afraid that..."

"I would offer myself to Voldemort" He finished her sentence.

"And you did" She smacked him hard on his head.

"Oww… that hurt Mione" He said rubbing his head.

"Good. It was meant to. You know how I felt when I saw you in Hagrid's arm?" A tear escaped her eye.

"You knew it was going to happen"

"Yes but it came as a shock, you didn't tell us"

"You would have never let me go" Harry said staring at her.

"Yes, that would have happened"

"Hermione, let it go. I am here now and everything is going to be alright" He said holding her hand.

"Yes it is" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope Ginny wakes up soon" Harry said in a longing voice.

"Eager are we?" Hermione teased.

"Yes. I missed her a lot and now I don't want to waste any more time by being without her"

"I am so happy for you. Ginny is great. I just hope Romilda Vane forgives you for this" Both of them let a bark of laughter.

Unaware to them a red headed figure was watching them from his window with a green spark of jealousy burning within him.

Ron was beside himself watching Hermione flirt with Harry. Just because he said he was not ready for commitment now did not mean that she throw herself at Harry like a scarlet woman. She was also ruining his sister's life by being with Harry. He can never let this happen. Never.

He has to do something.

 **Are you okay with Fred/Hermione? I will portray Ron as a negative character, what do you feel about it? Do tell**


End file.
